The Echoes Of Glass Hearts
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: 'A boy with a shock of unruly, raven-black hair and ragged clothes hung from a branch, stretching an arm out for another apple. The pockets of his overlarge coat were already bogged down with stolen fruit hindering his rather impressive efforts. ' True love has a funny way of working things out even when one party is a princess and the other is a boy from the streets.


**Basically this story started writing itself and dragged my along for the ride. **

* * *

**~Once Upon A Time…~**

Emma floated around the outskirts of the rose garden - or rather she tried to float around the outskirts of the rose garden. According to all her tutors a princess was supposed to glide gracefully wherever she went, like a swan on cool water. As nice as that sentiment sounded at ten years old young Princess Emma was having considerable trouble actually accomplishing it.

She tended to show up at the dinner table with scrapped knees and twigs in her hair, much to the chagrin of her mother and her governess. Her father on the other hand thought it was hilarious and always wanted to know if she had beaten the kitchen boys in their tree climbing contests.

"While a princess needs to know how to fight with a sword," Her mother Queen Snow explained gently, "She also needs to know how to fight with her words."

Emma immediately thought of her and Pinocchio's ever escalating name calling battles. Of course, that was not what her mother meant at all. She had to learn how to negotiate and out talk and control a room full of angry men without ever raising her voice. How to dance, dress, walk, stand, and smile.

It was all rather daunting, but Emma had been practicing for years.

She stopped midway down the crushed gravel path when her attention was grabbed by a loud snap coming from the apple orchard. For a moment she considered calling for the guards like she had been trained to. But that was ridiculous, her parents fought ogres and evil queens, surely Emma could handle what was probably just a loose dog. Lifting her red velvet skirts she set off towards the trees. When you were stuck inside the grounds of palace your whole life you could not pass up any chance for adventure.

The apple orchard was planted under the reign of Regina, the previous queen of their kingdom. The tale of the Evil Queen was legendary throughout the Enchant Forest. Driven mad by grief and dark magic Regina turned on her own people. The kingdom turned to war and strife as she led a campaign to destroy the Princess Snow, her own step-daughter. And like in all the best stories she was saved by true love in the end; specifically a bandit by the name of Robin Hood.

Snow said the apples reminded her to have hope even in darkest of times. The king simply said they tasted good, which always made Emma laugh and her mother roll her eyes at his ridiculousness.

Moving between the trees as quietly as she could Emma caught the sounds of footfalls and rustling leafs ahead. That definitely was not a loose dog! There was a person sneaking through the royal grounds. Emma bit her lip uncertain what she should do. Getting the guards now might take too long; she needed to handle this herself.

Kneeling down Emma brushed aside the fallen leafs until she found a still fairly solid apple. Gripping her weapon tight she stepped between the heavy shadows following the sound of footsteps. After a few nerve wracking minutes the intruder came into view and Emma froze in surprise. He was not what she expected at all.

A boy with a shock of unruly, raven-black hair and ragged clothes hung from a branch, stretching an arm out for another apple. The pockets of his overlarge coat were already bogged down with stolen fruit hindering his rather impressive efforts.

A simple thief! Emma's eyes narrowed as the boy dropped back to the earth. How dare he steal from the palace grounds! Well, she was certainly not going to let him get away with that. Dragging back her arm and focusing her aim Emma chucked her rotten weapon as hard she could.

The boy let out a surprised yelp as the apple hit him squarely between the shoulders sending him sprawling face first into the dirt. Stolen apples went rolling in every direction. Emma ran forward afraid she might have actually hurt him. Hopefully he was not dead; she would never be let outside again if she killed anyone.

"Are you alright?" Emma stopped a few feet away from him - he could be a pirate or something for all she knew. "Also you should know there is more where that came from if you try anything!"

His responding groan at least proved he was still alive. Gingerly the boy rolled over to face his attacker. Bright blue eyes met Emma's and she was momentarily stunned to silence. Underneath the dirt and grime he was unbelievably handsome. She had never paid much attention to boys before - at least not in that way - but she could already feel an unwelcome flush creeping up her cheeks.

Those blue eyes widened to near comic proportions as he took in her fancy dress and regal stature. Horror drained the color from his face. "P-Princess."

Emma drew herself up to full height to look down her noise at him in a practiced royal glare. "I see you decided to help yourself to our crops." Her voice as icy as a child could muster.

In a panic that shone clear in his features, the boy leapt to his feet and turned to run. Disregarding sense - or her clothing - Emma tackled him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He tried to throw her off violently but she refused to let go. There was no way he was escaping her now. Confused fighting tangled their limbs and sent them down in a heap of sharp elbows and fresh bruises.

Emma found herself crushed underneath him. So much for being graceful.

"Oh Lord!" The boy scrambled to get off her, which was great since she really needed to breathe.

Catching sight of his cherry red face she burst out in a fit of giggles which quickly dissolved into full belly laughter. Her long golden locks finally came loose from all the abuse and tumbled down around her features in a halo. This was so much better than princess training.

"You're insane." The boy said unable to keep the smile from his face.

"And you are?" Emma gasped between giggles, fighting to get control.

"Why should I tell you? It would only get me the noose."

"My father does not hang children."

"I'm not a child." He declared defensively. "I'm thirteen."

She rolled her eyes. Boys were so weird about things like that.

"He is still not going to hang you. My name's Emma, by the way." She smiled finding she really wanted him to trust her enough to answer the question. There was something about him which intrigued her; he seemed like the type to find adventures.

"I know, everyone knows that." He frowned clearly trying to make up his mind about her.

"Do not worry about the apples, I will not tell anyone." She added. "And if anyone asks I will say I took them."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know your name."

He hesitated a long moment, getting to his feet. "Killian. My name's Killian."

Emma's smile widened at the small victory. She held out a hand and he helped her up. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Killian."

He bowed low at the waist, smirking mockingly at her. "Do you really talk like that all the time?"

"No." She admitted. "But everyone says I should."

Killian looked at her seriously. "I don't. It doesn't suit you."

That if anything secured Killian as a friend in Emma's eyes. She glanced down at the scattered apples. "If you're hungry I am sure I could have the kitchens fix us something, unless you're expected home?"

Killian's gaze dropped to his boots. "I don't really have a home." He muttered awkwardly.

Impulsively Emma took his hand making him look back up is surprise.

"I can fix that." She said pulling him along behind her.

* * *

Reviews, comments, and magic potions are always welcome!


End file.
